


Goodbye My Friends

by Fandom_Trash27



Series: My children [7]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Just a small idea that's been haunting me for months, TordEdd if ya squint, kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash27/pseuds/Fandom_Trash27
Summary: Tord's finally leaving.





	Goodbye My Friends

"Guess this is it, huh."

Tord nodded solemnly. "Guess it is."

Edd took one last look around the room before turning on his heel and leaving. Tord couldn't blame him. He himself didn't want to believe it. Just the thought of leaving this place made his throat tighten and he wanted to do nothing but dump all his stuff out of those cardboard boxes. But he couldn't stay any longer, his army needed him. And besides, he could still help Edd pay rent, he reassures himself. He makes more than enough money. Hell, he could pay this place off and Edd would never have to worry about paying rent on time again.

But Edd wouldn't appreciate that, he'd feel like he'd be taking advantage of Tord. Plus he'd question Tord where all the money came from. So even though he desperately wanted to, Tord never did it. Instead, he tried to help Edd in other ways, like buying groceries, paying for gas, and slipping money into his wallet. The confused look on his face when he'd open up his wallet was always funny.

Tord shook his head. He needed to stop daydreaming and hurry up and load all his things into his car. He sighs and with two of the stupid cardboard boxes in his arms, he heads outside to his car.

It took a grand total of twenty minutes to get all his shit into his car. Maybe he should just throw out his old Hentai magazines to save more space. S'not like he's gonna need them when he's back at the base. But it's too late now anyway as they were all in boxes, and he didn't feel like digging through them. Tord turns around at the sound of the door opening. _Keep it together. Don't you dare cry in front of them. This isn't a final goodbye, you'll see them soon enough._

"We're gonna miss you." Edd flashes Tord a smile.

"Yeah well I'm not," Tom scoffs. "I'm happy the commie bastard is finally leaving."

Tord rolls his eyes and steps forward to give Edd a hug. "I'll miss you too Edd. And Tom," He steps back and flips him off. "Fuck you too."

Edd snorts and shakes his head. Even though it seems like it, he knows those two don't really hate each other. Not fully anyway. If that was the case, Tom would've moved out a long time ago.

"Aw, you're leaving already?" Matt whines from the doorway.

"Sadly yes. I must hurry or my parents will worry. But don't you worry, I'll be back," Tord promises. "I won't be gone for long. I'll visit soon."

"With a new mirror?" Matt asks softly.

"With a new mirror," Tord nods in agreement. "And with a case of Smirnoff," He ruffles Tom's hair and flashes a grin at Edd. "And with a case of Cola."

Edd grins. "We'll be looking forward to that day." He gives Tord one last hug before the Norwegian gets into his car.

Tord takes one last look at his friends before driving off. He was gonna miss them....


End file.
